Carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions have been identified as a major contributor to the phenomenon of global warming CO2 is a by-product of combustion and it creates operational, economic, and environmental problems. It is expected that elevated atmospheric concentrations of CO2 and other greenhouse gases will facilitate greater storage of heat within the atmosphere leading to enhanced surface temperatures and rapid climate change. In addition, elevated levels of CO2 in the atmosphere are also expected to further acidify the world's oceans due to the dissolution of CO2 and formation of carbonic acid. The impact of climate change and ocean acidification will likely be economically expensive and environmentally hazardous if not timely handled. Reducing potential risks of climate change will require sequestration and avoidance of CO2 from various anthropogenic processes.